Rock climbing has increased in popularity tremendously over the last few decades, and with this increase, artificial rock climbing walls have become quite popular. Such walls allow climbers to practice and hone their skills, and allow beginners to experience rock climbing in a safe environment away from dangerous conditions such as high elevations, loose rocks, etc., that exist while climbing actual rock formations. In addition, artificial climbing walls allow purchasers of climbing boots, harnesses, and other equipment to test these articles in a store prior to purchase. Hence, artificial climbing walls are becoming commonplace for indoor gymnasiums, resorts, climbing equipment retail stores, and the like. 
A typical artificial climbing structure will have a wall constructed of plywood with T-nuts inserted through the plywood panels to the climbing surface. The T-nuts allow structures called climbing holds to be affixed on the climbing surface in a manner which defines a climbing route. These climbing holds are often threadably fastened to the T-nuts so that the holds can be added, removed or changed to vary the features and difficulty of ascending the artificial wall. The climbing holds are typically made of resin-concrete, and can be shaped as desired. For example, an easy hold would provide a large external ledge, which is easily grabbed or stepped on. A more difficult hold will only extend slightly from the climbing surface, making it more difficult for the climber to support their weight. Today's climbing holds serve a functional, decorative and an entertainment purpose. 
More recent advancements and climbing wall structures have enhanced the look and feel of the climbing surface. Initially, the flat plywood panels were often  covered with a mixture of sand and paint to more nearly approximate the texture of natural rock. Textured fiberglass panels having molded features that more nearly approximate those of natural walls are also now available. The molded panels incorporate T-nuts or other hold attachment structures so that the difficulty of the various routes can be changed after the panels are assembled. Alternate artificial rock climbing structures make use of polystyrene foam blocks that are attached to support structures and then cut to irregular rock-like shapes. The polystyrene foam can then be covered with a hard coating for climbing. Hence, advancements and artificial climbing structures for use in a fixed location such as a climbing gym, climbing store and the like, have gradually enhanced these practice climbing facilities by providing more realistic walls that closely approximate natural rock formations. 
As climbing has further increased in popularity, attempts have been made to provide portable climbing structures that can be set up for temporary use at fairs or other events. Also many colleges and universities have built elaborate artificial rock climbing facilities. 
Water sports, lake homes, and larger and more expensive water toys, such as trampolines, aluminum rafts, and specialized water ski equipment, have also increased in popularity. This is due in part to the substantial increase in valuations of lake homes and the growing importance of leisure time. In general, owners of lake homes feel wealthier and can justify the feeling of having more disposable income to enjoy their leisure activities. 
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved artificial rock climbing structures and devices. It would be particularly desirable to provide climbing structures that were better suited for use with water sport activities. 